Bam! What Up!
by AusllyKickgurl23
Summary: One big lie. Two dreams that put their life's on hold. Austin Moon was not you average teen he was known as one of the worlds biggest heartthrobs. Kimberley Crawford or Kim was a tough bad girl in a small town. When they find out a secret their parents have been keeping these two come together with their best friends and maybe even more Ally Dawson and Jack Brewer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything through out the rest of this story only the plot**

**Austin Monica Moon**

Age: _17_

Birthday: _May 12_

Parents: _Mike Moon & Monica Crawford_

stepparent: _Mimi Moon_

Fav color: _Yellow_

Hobbies: _Professional Singer, dancing, writing w/ Ally_

Sports: _Basketball captain, Hockey_

**Kimberly(Kim) Ann Crawford**

Age:_17_

Birthday: May_ 12_

Parents: _Mike Moon & Monica Crawford_

stepparent: _Kyle Crawford_

Fav color: _green_

Hobbies: _singing, karate_

Sports _gymnastics, cheerleading_

**Allyson(ally)Marie Dawson**

Age: _17_

Birthday: _June 6_

Parents: _Lester Dawson & Penny Morris_

Fav color: _Red_

Hobbies: _singing, songwriting, anything music :)_

Sports: _Volley Ball Captain, Cheerleading/Co_

**Jackson(jack) Daniel Brewer**

age:_18_

Birthday: _February 3 _

Parents: _Dave & Katharine Brewer_

Fav color: _blue_

Hobbies:_ Skate boarding, karate_

Sports: _Football Captain. Karate champ_

Hey guys I'm jasmine i have this story on three websites so don't think I'm committing plagiarism. I'm writing this with my best friend Makaila so she gets half credit. I hope you like it don't forget to review. every Friday I'll try to update.


	2. 1:What Up!

**hey its kickgirl2000 and mrsmalik456 so like all fanfics we dont own anything but the story. if we did there would be a lot of changes. but we hope you enjoy it and comment and hopefully keep reading :) luv u guys **

**AUSTIN'SPOV**  
_***Minis***_

Zaliens 5 is going to be the best movie ever! "I know! Its going to blow my little zalien mind. Ohh look a butterfly!" Dez yelled overly excited. Well your right about little. I mumbled under my breath.' Cinnamon pancakes for the Blondie!" Trish said from behind the counter. As I was getting it some blonde chick took my pancakes. "Hey Blondie no one touches my pancakes!" Then I walked up to her and snatched them away. Then she took them back then suddenly all I saw was the sky.

"Never call me Blondie!" She yelled leaning over me. Then some brunette did ran up and yelled at her. "Kim what the hell! Why did you do that."He called me a blonde!" Screamed this so called "Kim." Then the guy told her to say sorry and help me up.''No.'' Kim apologize now." He said putting his foot down.''Fine.'' She pulled me up and said sorry as I brushed of my pants.

Its okay but you probably know who I am, Austin Moon famous singer and dancer I said doing a dance.''Ahhh Austin moon ...who are you?" WHAT?! You know, I got that roooock and roooll yah yah. I sang trying to prove a point. "Yah I have no idea." She replied. OK who are you I eyeing her up and down but not like that though.''Well I'm Kim Crawford, head cheerleader 3rd degree black belt, oh and the girl that just kicked your butt.'' She said smirking ''oh and this is my best guy friend Jack Brewer." Sup.'' He said. Well these are my friends Dez and Trish my manger. " Hi!" Dez said and Trish just said "hey" Well it was nice meeting you but we got a tournament to get to." Jack stated. "Well call me if you need anything." I said exchanging numbers with him.

I headed to Sonic Boom and when I got their my Ally was working at the counter and the light hit her face giving her an angelic shimmer. When she noticed me she gave a warm smile that I loved and greeted me."Hey Austin." Snapping me out of my daze.

**Ally's POV**  
_**NOTE: THIS IS SEASON 1 ALLY!**_

" Hey beau...'' Austin started to say then quickly stopped. Was he gonna call me beautiful? As i was fangirling I noticed Austin walking around with his hand on his back." What's wrong with your back?" I asked him coming from behind the counter. "Well this blonde girl kinda flipped me." He said walking towards me. "I'm gonna lock up and we can work on a new song." I flipped the sign to closed and headed up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Time skip**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart!" _Austin finished singing. "Aus that was AMAZING! Did you write it by yourself?" Yup.'' He said popping his p.

**Kim's pov***_tournament_

''Auggggggh!" I moaned. Milton and Jerry were arguing over if unicorns were real. At the moment Rudy and Jack left to sign us into the hotel. So I slipped away for some air. I came across the Mall of Miami and checked it out. I was hungry so I went to a place called Minis. A red head and a blond were talking about a movie and Mexican girl was working behind the counter. I ordered cinnamon pancakes my favorite food. I waited and She called my order and the blonde guy took my pancakes!" Hey Blondie no one takes my pancakes!" I yelled then I flipped him over. Then leaned over him and commanded that he never calls me Blondie ever again. ''Kim what the hell?!" Jack said coming up behind me. "Apologize and help him up.'' ''Fine.'' I groaned and pulled him up.

He introduced himself and his friends and I realised he was the friggin' AUSTIN MOON! I love him solo much. But I felt like playing with, so I pretended to not to know who was. It was hard not to flip out when he started to sing and dance. As we were walking when the coast was clear. I started to scream and jack stared in amusement.

_Aftertournament_ ~~~~~~~~~

Jack,Jerry and I came in first place for our divisions. ButMilton came in fourth but that was good for him. We went out to eat then we all went back to the Hotel and crashed. Me and jack shared a room. and said goodnight. We were awaken by Milton yelling Fire in a megaphone. Me and jack put on our shoes and shuffled outside still half asleep. "It took us in total 5 minutes to get out here we need to work on that.'' Milton said . "Hey jerry what time is it?'' I asked annoyed. "Its 3 AM" He said putting his phone back down by his side. "I'm gonna kill that nerdy twig!" I yelled lunging at Milton but Jack pulled me back in time. Its a good thing he did that or he would be dead for waking me up.

_**Mrsmalik_ so comment and tell me if you like hate or love it i'm really excited for thisd story and i hope you guys are just as excited as i am but i am so thankful for the readers and i REALLY mean it when i say i love u thanks soo much for a great experience even if i end up with 3 readers :P**_


	3. 2: Slaps,Parties,and Kick Oh My!

Hey people Mrsmalik456 here's another. chapter hope you like it!

Ally's POV

"OK so you have to tell me who the song is about!" No one." he said in a high pitched voice. ''Austy.'' I said begging to know looking straight in his eyes. ''OK well its about a girl I hang out with and he has the most

gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen.'' He said lost in the moment. "Ewww is it Trish?!" I asked disgusted. ''NOOOOO!" He replied back. " You'll have to wait to find out.'' He said smirking. "No fair I need to know now that I've lost. ''Well its late so we can just stay here.'' I suggested trying to cover my frown.' Are you OK Als?" He asked concerned. ''I'm fine.'' I told him giving my most convincing smile. We put on the spare PJs we left here and slept on the pull out couch.

~~~Time Skip ~~~

I stirred awake as I felt Austin move from under me. I peeked open my eyes to see what he was doing then he grabbed his keys. Is he trying to sneak out? I questioned myself. ''Austin were are you going?" I asked innocently sitting up. ''I'm ummm going to ummm...'' Then I cut him off. ''Dallas's aren't you?" I'm sorry Ally I promised to help I'm setup his party tonight." He answered then sighed. You see I was considers a punching bag to Dallas and his friends which included Austin. They were my bullies. I know Austin is sorry for what they do but to stay popular he's their best friend along with Elliot, Trent, and Ethan. "Of course you are." I said looking off to the side." I'm sorry Ally I'll make it up to you I promise. He said as he held the back of my neck gently .Then he walked out the door closing it behind him.

I got dressed and went down stairs to open up the store. I can tell there won't be much business. As I was cleaning the lenses on my glasses i got a text from Austin.

_You're invited to the party starts a there _:)

~Austy

Wow Dallas wants me at a party, this will be interesting. I called my dad and asked him to go hoping he would say no. "You can go honey you need to get out more have fun be safe." He finished hanging up. thanks so much dad. God now i need an outfit well might as well close up. i locked up the store and walked around the mall. I looked every were but then i found it...the perfect dress. It was a black button up with rolled up sleeves connected to a pink skirt. Along with it i bought pink converses ,stud earrings, and a necklace with a silver bow. I went home and got dressed and did my hair in a high pony tail. then i got in my white convertible Austin got me for my 16 birthday. The best part is that the license plate says geek.

Austin's POV

Oh my god were is Ally?! What if she got in a car accident? If she did i would die! My train of thought was interrupted when Dallas asked why i was glued to the window. "Umm no reason." i said turning to face him. " Well your being strange dude." He replied walking away. A moment later Ally waked through the door and I must have been drooling because she was memorizing.

**~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~**

Of course through out most of the party they were bullying her, all I did was whisper 'sorry' over and over and over again. All she did was roll her eyes and walk away. Finally leaving Ally alone Ethan, Dallas and Elliot walked onto the small stage in the middle of the room. Dallas being himself pushed Elliot out of the way and talked into the mic "I think we all know what time it is." He said giving a devious look " its time for someone to get wet!" They all said in unison. At that moment a spotlight hit Ally. Oh Crap.

**Ally's POV**

After Dallas stopped talking a spot light hit me and the next thing I knew I was drenched in freezing cold water. I ran upstairs into the bathroom to dry off tears welling in my eyes. Once I was dry i ran down the stairs and outside still crying trying not to be noticed. "Ally wait!" I heard someone say then grab my arm. "Let go Austin!" I yelled shaking my arm. "NO Ally i had no idea it was going to be you!" he said looking me in the eyes with a sincere look. "Wait you knew this was gonna happen and you didn't warn me!" NO I was furious. " In my defense there are lots of nerds here!" " What did you just say?" I replied with a deathly glare. " Als I didn't mean it like that." He said but i was al ready walking away. He grabbed my hand again and yanked me back so I turned around and slapped him hard across the face leaving a red mark. A chorus of "Ohhh's and Ahhh's coming from the house.

**~~~KICK~~~~~**

**Jack's POV**

We finally got back from a two hour drive back to Seaford' The only thing on my mind was sleep. By the time Rudy got to my house everyone was gone and Kim was asleep on my shoulder. I decided she'd just spend the night like she always did. I carried her bridal style to the guest room but she wouldn't let go of me. So I carried her back to my room. We laid down and she snuggled into my side as i dozed off

i woke up with Kim on my chest and I carefully moved away from her to make breakfast. I dressed in my usual and made Kim's favorite pancakes

**Kim's POV**

I woke up i a bed that wasn't min but i soon realized it was Jack's room. i threw on some cloths that I always kept at his house. I wore a grey v-neck that says 'Come At Me See What Happens', red skinny jeans, a leather jacket with spikes, and black combat boots. I went down stairs to see the one and only Jack Brewer making my favorite pancakes. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and started to kiss his neck. Now let me explain WE ARE NOT A COUPLE. Our relationship is a little different, we act like a couple but we have limits like we kiss any were but the lips. But really were not dating tried that and i didn't work. "Good Morning I said whispering in his ear." Morning beautiful." So what do we have planned for today Mr. Brewer ?" You are going to eat then we will head over to the dojo Miss. Crawford."

**~~~Time skip~~~**

On the way to the dojo we were holding hands and I loved how our hands fit together perfectly. We walked in the dojo and got dressed. Once we were out Rudy gave us our sparing partners and mines was Jack of course. We were sparing when Jack tripped me bit caught me like I was dipping me. We were both lost in each other eyes but we were both hesitant. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU KISS ALREADY!" Jerry yelled pushing us shoving our lips together. I was in total BLISS. When we stopped he lifted me up and started to speak. " Hey umm maybe we could umm like umm." "Yes I'll go out with you." I said tilting my head smiling. We walked out hand in hand looking in each others eyes.

**Hey my peeps this for reading luv u.**

**-Makaila ( kickgirl2000)**

**What's up guys! Sorry there's not a lot of kickin' It but there will be more next chap lu later :P**

**-Jasmine (mrsmalik456)**


End file.
